Windwalker (Franchise)
|Source = Franchise}} The Windwalker is a large Tidal Class dragon that first appeared in School of Dragons. Official Description Physical Appearance Egg Windwalkers have smooth, oval-shaped eggs. They are reddish orange in color, with thin, lighter stripes, also some small purple dots add to the array of details on the egg. Hatchling to Adult The Windwalker is a four-legged, spiny dragon that has a snout like a gharial. This dragon has a long thin neck, and a horn on top of its snout. Several spine-like flaps run down its body. This dragon is pink with a yellow under belly. Titan Wing Titan Wing Windwalkers increase a lot in size. The row of spines on their necks, backs and tails becomes double and bigger. Their colors are much darker and their wings turn from pale yellow to dark purple. The horns on their heads grow longer, giving the dragons a devil-like appearance. Abilities Water Blasts The Windwalker is shown in ''School of Dragons to be able to produce blasts of water, thus being placed in the Tidal Class. Electrokinesis Just like the Skrill and the Night Fury, the Windwalker is able to absorb lightning from storm clouds and use it to create an electrical shield around its body. This ability can be adapted for other uses, such as detecting weather changes as Galeguard does. Firepower In Dragons: Rise of Berk, the Windwalker is capable of shooting concentrated balls of fire. Behavior and Personality The Windwalker is a kind and gentle, yet brave dragon that will stop at nothing to protect its vulnerable young. It is said that they like spending more time in the air than on the ground. It is also said to be tenacious and daring. Windwalkers are sociable creatures that live in flocks. They will protect others of their species at any cost, especially the eggs and hatchlings. Appearances Games ''School of Dragons Originally from the original Book series, the Windwalker was introduced in ''School of Dragons. ''Dragons: Rise of Berk The Windwalker as a species was introduced in this game in the Valentine update of 2019. However, the individual Skykarver was introduced in the game two years earlier. Trivia *The coloring and pattern of the Windwalker's egg is nearly identical to that of Muddlehunt, a Gobsucker individual. *The Windwalker is a more book accurate than most dragons that were adapted from the books. It seems to be based on the one on the cover of ''How to Steal a Dragon's Sword. **The Windwalker has the same crocodile-like snout and spine placement. **However, there are no feathers and fur on the School of Dragons Windwalker, unlike the book counterpart. The absence of fur and feather, however, allows this rendition to stay in line for the franchise canon, as no franchise species have fur or feathers. **They also both have a connection to lightning, as the book Windwalker shoots lightning while the franchise Windwalker can create an electrical bubble. References Site Navigation Category:Tidal Class Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Video Game Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragon Species Category:Dragons with Electrical Abilities